An Unexpected Journey
by KagamineRin81
Summary: Ayaka Hayashi, a 13-year old introvert who was magically transported to the KHR world thanks to a mysterious gift given to her by a shooting star. How wil she live through all the madness and craziness happening around the Vongola, Varia, and more mafia? Crappy Title and Summary. Gomen for the bad plot, I hope you give it a shot? This is actually my first fanfic... -Uu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, crappy title, I know... But I hope you give it a shot..? I'm new and a newbie so please go easy on me.. ^^

Oh yeah, My name's Vanessa but I would prefer to be called by my OC's name, Ayaka. IDK why, I just like to... :3

Summary:

Ayaka Hayashi, a 13-year old introvert who was magically transported to the KHR world thanks to a mysterious gift given to her by a shooting star. How will she live through all the madness and craziness happening around the Vongola, Varia, and more mafia? Crappy Title and Summary. Gomen for the bad plot, I hope you give it a shot? This is actually my first fanfic... (^^Uu)

Warning and Disclaimer:

-Beware of grammatical errors

-Beware of bad OC

-I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor it's characters. The only thing I own is the story and my OC, Hayashi, Ayaka.

You have been warned.

* * *

***AYAKA'S POV***

Everything was going perfectly normal today.

Bullies bullying me,

Teachers failing me,

Students either ignoring me or insulting me,

and my one and only friend abandoning me, AGAIN.

Seriously, it's getting really dull and boring now. Isn't there anything new?

Anyways, back to normal time. Here I am, in class doodling random things on my notebook such as Adventure Time, Vocaloid, and my all-time favourite, Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Aaaand, as usual, my stupid teacher is screaming at me for doing some crazy shit I wasn't even aware I did.

Like staring out he window for too long, scribbling on my notebook too much, and of course, the classic, cheating whenever I get an answer right on the thing he asks me.

And today was no different.

"Hayashi! Stop staring out the window! No wonder you get low grades!"

Cue the whole class laughing.

Hn. I wonder why teachers like him exist. He reminds me too much of that Nezu-bastard. [1]

"Alright, class! As you all know, examinations are already next week!'

Groans and wines were heard from the whole class.

"Shut the hell up! Anyways, make sure to study very hard and at least TRY to pass!" Then the hideous trash smirked.

He's talking 'bout me, huh? I can already hear the rumors.

"Haha, that Dame-Ayaka won't even get a single answer right!"

"Hah! Even a 5-year old is smarter than her! I mean, how did she even get to this level?"

"I know right? Anyways, I'm surprised she isn't even expelled because of her grades."

I sighed. This is really getting boring..

Don't they have anything new to say?

_*BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNN GGGGGGG*_

"Do all your assignments and study hard! Class dismissed!"

All of the students, including the teacher, stampeded out of the classroom while I, as usual, fixed up all my things and quietly left the room.

***AT HOME***

"Tadaima.."

...No answer.

Of course, as to be expected from an empty home.

My parents are gone, my sister is flirting with her boyfriend again and won't be back soon, and my brother is staying at his best friend's house for a couple of days, leaving me all alone...

Yep, nice family I got, huh?

Sighing, I threw my things in the living room and went to the kitchen to grab some food.

"Hmm...I'll just eat some cup noodles and oranges.. I'm not really that hungry..."

And so, I took out the noodles, put it in warm water, and put the seasonings in it.

"Hmm.. 8:26? It's almost KHR..."

I turned the T.V. on and changed the channel to Hero TV.

I took my noodles and my oranges and began to watch the anime in peace.

After the show, I threw my cup and orange peelings in the trash and went outside for some fresh air.

"What a beautiful sky..."

I took out my Sky Vongola Ring and stared back at the sky. My eyes slightly widen when I saw something.

A shooting star.

I closed my eyes and began to wish.

'I wish I could live in the world of KHR.. Where everything is new and exciting..'

I opened my eyes and stared at my ring before I went back inside.

But when I went inside, I noticed that the chairs were slightly moved but I just ignored it and went to the bathroom to change.

After I changed into my PJ's, which consisted of short shorts and a baggy t-shirt with a jacket draped on my shoulders, and brushed my teeth, I headed towards my room.

Before I entered my room, I heard some rustling. I narrowed my eyes and took out my baseball bat [2] from somewhere near.

I slowly opened my door and cautiously looked around.

I saw no one but I did see something peculiar.

A small box sat on my bed. I poked it with my bat before carefully picking it up.

My eyes glimmer in wonder when I saw the box's design.

In all four corners, there was a box weapon from KHR and animals of the Arcobaleno.

On one side, there was Tsuna's Natsu and Gokudera's Uri with Reborn's shape-shifting chameleon [3], Leon, and Fon's Lichi.

On another side, there was Mukuro and Chrome's owl, Mukurou, and Hibari's Hibird and Roll together with Viper's Phantasma and Skull's Kraken.

On the other side, Yamamoto's Jirou and Kojirou were together with Lambo's lightning bull, Gyuudon, Verde's alligator, Colonello's eagle, and Lal's centipede, Zamza.

And lastly, There was Ryohei's Kangaryuu and Luce's squirrel.

But what really caught my attention was the two rings attached at the box.

The first ring looked like a Vongola RIng but it looked very unfamiliar, since it wasn't shown in the anime nor manga.

And the second ring looked like...an animal ring. It looks like...my pet rabbit?

I blinked and tilted my head in confusion.

Why would this box be here?

Why is there a ring with the appearance of my pet?

How did this get in here?

And... Where did this come from, anyway?

Do you know the phrase 'Curiosity Kills the Cat'?

Weelll... Since I'm pretty hard-headed, I'll pay no attention to that and move on with what I'm thinking of doing.

I placed both rings on the fingers of my right hand and stared at the Vongola ring look-alike.

...Maybe I should put it in the hole of the box?

Curiosity got the best of me, so I tried.

Y'know what happened next?

Well, the box did open and I was suddenly enveloped in a blinding light.

And everything went black.

* * *

Good? or Bad?

Please tell me my flaws. I can use the improvement.

Again, gomen for the bad story...orz

[1]Tsuna's teacher that tried to expel him once. Yeah, I wanted to murder him. -.-

[2]Haha, Yamamoto.. ^^

[3] Yeah, I arranged them by their flame types but I made Reborn go with Tsuna and Luce go with Ryohei since I feel that Tsuna and Reborn should be together…*NO. NOT BY MEANS OF YAOI.*

Anyways, please R&R... ^^

OH! Minna! If you like ALL96 stories, please check my friend's out. It's awesome, I guarantee that~

'She is in their world, with them' by Laciesmilegurl

Please check it out, nee? ^^


	2. Secondo Capitolo

**A/N: Yay! Another chappie! Please pardon if it sucks. T3T**

**I failed. Orz**

**Anyways, Special credits to…**

**-Loving-you-is-a-crime**

**-MCRDanime**

**-SkyLion27**

**-LaughterGirl**

**Especially..**

**-Laciesmilegurl: For being an awesome friend and supporting me. ^w^**

**-the-person-over-the-rainbow: For giving a lot of tips on how to improve the story. OwO**

**-xXxIRISxXx: For being my very first reviewer. 6w6**

**Thank you so much for the extremely awesome people who reviewd in this story~ TTwTT**  
***glomps them all***

**Anyways~ On with the story~ (^o^)/**

**Warning:**

**A little 2796 but since I am also a fan of 1896, I am not sure if it will be permanent.**

**I am also giving Chrome some spotlight so that means she also has parts in the story and not just stand-by. I love Chrome =w=b**

**Chrome-bashers, BACK OFF. If you're going to bash Chrome-chan in your reviews, then it's better if you leave.**

**Those Reviews that bashes characters are NOT and NEVER WILL be allowed. =_=**

**Horrible Story line.**

**OOC Characters, so beware.**

**Redundancy of words and grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**KagamineRin81 does not and never will own KHR nor their Characters.**

* * *

_**Secondo Capitolo**_

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day.

The birds were chirping happily, the flowers joyfully dancing with the whispering wind, and a terrified shriek was heard from the Vongola Mansion.

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Gokudera slammed Tsuna's office door open with his weapon ready.

" Jyuudaime! Are you alright?!"

Yamamoto followed, holding his katana.

"Tsuna! What happened?"

Ryohei barged inside, screaming,

"Oei, Sawada! What's EXTREMELY going on here?!"

Chrome came in, holding Lambo.

"B-Bossu, A-are you alright?"

"Chrome-nee! Lambo-sama's hungry!"

Tsuna, not answering his guardian's questions, just stared at the letter on his desk in horror. Yamamoto, noticing this, went over to his desk and read the letter.

Gokudera scolded him.

"Oei, Yakyuu-baka! Don't touch Jyuudaime's stuffs!"

Yamamoto blinked then gave a bright grin.

"The Varia's coming over? Cool!"

Tsuna gave another horrified shriek.

"HIIIIEEE! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

Gokudera scowled in disagreement.

"Those freaks are coming over?"

Ryohei pumped his fist in the air.

"I think it would be EXTREMELY fun for them to come over to the EXTREME!"

Chrome just blinked while Lambo sucked on the grape candy Chrome gave him a while ago.

Reborn appeared out of nowhere and kicked Tsuna in the face.

"Dame-Tsuna stop being a wimp and handle the situation like a boss would."

"R-Reborn! But it's the VARIA! How can I even handle them?!"

Said Tsuna, clutching his head in frustration.

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime! We'll take care of them for you!" Gokudera said with a determined look.

Yamamoto laughed and leaned on Gokudera. "Haha, I'm sure it would be fine!"

Gokudera immediately shouted at Yamamoto. " Get off me, Yakuu-baka!"

Ryohei pumped his fist. "I agree with Yamamoto to the EXTREME!"

Gokudera growled. "Shut up, Turf-Top!"

Ryohei glared back at him. "You shut up to the EXTREME, Tako-head!"

Chrome decided that it was time to calm them down.

"P-Please stop fighting.. B-Bossu needs h-help now.."

Gokudera grumbled but agreed with her.

"Tch. Chrome's right. I shouldn't waste my time on you."

Ryohei grudgingly nodded.

Chrome gave an inaudible sigh of relief and then turned to Tsuna.

"B-Bossu, what can we do t-to help?"

Tsuna looked at Chrome with gratefulness. "Thanks a lot, Chrome-chan.. But I think all we have to do is keep them occupied until they leave."

Chrome nodded while Gokudera started to complain.

"But what if they try to annihilate you, Jyuudaime? I can't allow that!"

"Maa, maa! I'm sure they won't do anything like that!" Yamamoto said, trying to reason with him.

" This can be a chance for me to train with them to the EXTREME!"

Ryohei said with excitement and determination.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"R-Ryohei-san.. I don't think that would be a good idea…"

Reborn scanned the letter before turning to Tsuna.

"What do you suggest on doing now, Tsuna?"

"Eh? Why me?!" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

Reborn kicked him again. "Because you're the boss."

Tsuna gave a muffled yelp of pain while Chrome and Gokudera helped him up. Lambo was still oblivious to everything and was picking on his nose while sitting lazily on the chair Chrome set him on.

"It's okay, Bossu.. I'm sure you will do great.." Chrome smiled at Tsuna.

" That's right, Jyuudaime! No matter what you'll do, you'll do amazing!" Encouraged Gokudera.

Tsuna looked at them in surprise.

"Yeah, Tsuna! We'll do anything you tell us!" Yamamoto grinned.

" We'll support you to the EXTREME, Sawada!" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna smiled back at everyone. "Thanks, guys!"

"Chrome-nee! Lambo-sama's bored! I order you to play with me now!"  
Chrome chuckled and picked Lambo up.

"We're all going to give you time to decide on what you're going to do." Reborn said as he led everyone out of the office and left Tsuna inside.

Tsuna gave a small sigh of frustration. "I can't let everyone down…."

Grumbling, he looked out the window. He stared at the peaceful scenery when he notice a sparkle in the sky.

What was it?

A star?

But it's only 12 in the afternoon!

Tsuna stared at it more when the sparkle became more brighter. He gasped in surprise and covered his eyes.

Soon, the light calm down and something fell from it. It seemed to have landed by the riverbank.

Tsuna wasted no time and decided to go over the thing that fell.

He went to his HDWM mode and flew out his window so that no one will notice his absence

He searched the area where the mysterious object landed and noticed something moving in the bushes by the river.

He slowly approached the thing and peeked through the bushes. But what he saw surprised him.

A girl.

A female laying there on the ground unconscious. Her long, brown hair sprawled lazily on her face. She was wearing a cerulean jacket with a large 72 on the back of it and under it was a purple T-shirt and she was wearing blue denim shorts.

Tsuna immediately went to help the mysterious female. He carefully carried her bridal-style and immediately flew back to the mansion.

On the way, he couldn't help but notice something shiny hanging from her neck.

Although he just shrugged it off, thinking it was a necklace of some sort, his intuition was telling him that it was important. Something out of the ordinary.

Once he got there, he immediately ran for the infirmary.

The others (Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lambo), seeing Tsuna carrying an unconscious and slightly injured girl, immediately followed him.

Once they reached gthe infirmary, Tsuna asked Chrome to heal the girl's wounds and Chrome immediately went to work.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?! And who's that girl?"  
Gokudera asked.

Tsuna shrugged. "I don't know her. And, you may not believe this, I saw fall from the sky."

Lambo blinked then his eyes twinkled in excitement.

"Is she like an angel?"

Yamamoto chuckled and ruffled Lambo's afro. "Yeah, maybe she's like a fallen angel lor somethin'!"

Gokudera twitched. "What the hell are you two saying? Angel's don't exist!"  
Lambo scoffed. "Yeah, and your beloved UMA's exist."

Gokudera took out his dynamite and growled at Lambo.

"Shut up or I'll bomb you this instant, Stupid Cow!"

Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera down.

"Maa, maa, Calm down, Tako-chan!"

Well, so much for trying.

Gokudera twitched as numerous irk mark appeared on his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME, YAKYUU-BAKA?!"

It was Tsuna's turn to calm him down.

"G-Gokudera-kun.. Please don't fight here."

Gokudera, of course, obliged to his beloved Jyuudaime's order but kept on giving Lambo and Yamamoto glares in which Lambo just ignored and Yamamoto laughed off.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

Finally, Chrome came out of the infirmary.

They immediately turned to her.

"Chrome-chan, how did it go?"

"E-eto, she doesn't have any fatal wounds. Only small cuts and bruises. May I ask where you found her, Bossu?"

She asked, tilting her head, cutely.

Tsuna blushed slightly but answered,

"I-I found her by the riverbank.. A-and I might sound crazy, but she…fell from the sky.."

Chrome blinked.

"Eh? She…fell from the sky?"  
She asked in confusion.

Tsuna awkwardly nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… As stupid as it sounds…"

Chrome gave a small, shy smile. "It's alright, Bossu. I believe you."

Tsuna felt relief wash over him and smiled back.

Chrome gave a small chuckle and said,

"A-anyways, she might have acquired injuries from her fall but she's fine now."

Tsuna and the others entered the room the female was resting in.

"Jyuudaime, are you sure we should do this? She might be an assassin sent to kill you o-or a spy from an enemy family!" Gokudera said, on his guard.

Tsuna sighed.

"No, Gokudera-kun. She's safe. My intuition doesn't detect anything from her."

Gokudera growled slightly but knowing Tsuna's intuition, it's never been wrong yet.

"U-ugh.. My head hurts.. Where the hell a-am I..?"

They suddenly heard the girl groan and saw her sat up on her bed, clutching her head. (A/N: haha, rhymes..)

Tsuna and the others immediately went to the girl's side.

"Hey, are you alright?"  
Tsuna asked in concern.

The girl immediately jerked her head up and wide caramel orbs met Tsuna's honey brown eyes.

Tsuna blinked.

"A-Are you alright?"

He repeated and reached out to touch her shoulder.

A shriek was heard throughout the mansion.

* * *

A/N: Chapter end! :D

I decided to put a little bit of what she looked like here since I didn't have time to draw her appearance but I promise that in the next chapter, I'll give you a picture of her.

And sorry if it sucked.. I had little time to edit it.. orz

A-anyways, Reviews please? *puppy-dog-eyes*


	3. Terzo Capitolo

A/N: Yo, minna-saaann~~! Gomen for the late update since we currently have no internet at home. -in le internet cafe-  
Also, I would like to give a **BIG THANK YOU** to all my reviewers and those who favourite/followed my story~! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH~~! TTwTT *glomps you all*

And since I don't have time to scan my drawing of Ayaka, I'll fill you in on her appearance...  
She has..  
..Dark brown and waist-length hair  
..Caramel Eyes  
..Light Skin tone  
..Height: 152 cm  
..Weight: 40 kg

AND! Reborn and the other Arcobalenos are in Adult! form here!  
Anyways, since I have no more to say...maybe... Please enjoy the chapter~ ^o^)/

* * *

_**Terzo Capitolo**_

* * *

**Ayaka's POV**

...Where am I?

...Why do I hear voices? I don't remember having anyone over...

I pried my eyes open to see what was happening.

The first thing I saw was an unfamilar ceiling.

Where am I? And what happened?

I tried to sit up but I immediately held my head because of an extreme headache.

"Urg... My head hurts...Where the hell am I?"

I heard several footsteps coming towards me but I was too busy easing the pain in my head to look up.

Suddenly, someone spoke to me.

"Hey, are you alright?"

That voice... Why does it sound like '_him_'?

I immediately looked up to see none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Wait.. **WHAT?!**

He repeated his question and the moment his hand touched my shoulder, I gave an ear-splitting shriek. I don't know why, maybe out of intstinct.

Tsuna immediately tried to calm me down.

"H-hey! I-it's alright! We won't hurt you!" He said hurriedly.

"Oei! Stupid woman! Stop shrieking already! You're hurting Jyuudaime's ears!" I looked around the room to see Gokudera Hayato, complaining.

I saw Chrome Dokuro also trying to calm me down. "P-please don't panic! W-we're your friend!"

Then I saw Yamamoto Takeshi giving me a grin. " It's alright! We're nice!"

Then Lambo Bovino laughing to himself. "Gyahahahaha! You don't need to feel scared in the presence of the great Lambo-sama!"

I started to calm down when the door slammed open revealing...Ryohei Sasagawa, Hibari Kyoya, and Reborn?!

I gulped.

"Oei, Sawada! What's going on here to the EXTREME?!" Ryohei said/shouted out.

"Dame-Tsuna, what happened?" Reborn said.

"Herbivores, you interrupted my sleep. Kamikorosou." Hibari said, emitting a dark aura.

Tsuna's face paled and immediately tried to stop Hibari from killing everyone in the room.

"H-Hiiieee! P-please stop, H-Hibari-san! We didn't mean to interrupt your sleep! It's just because we scared her that she screamed."

Ryohei, Reborn, and Hibari's eyes turned to me.

I gulped and started to shiver slightly under their intimidating stares.

I felt relieved when Yamamoto cutted in. "Ahaha.. I don't think you should stare at her like that, guys. She's getting more scared."

Ryohei blinked then shouted at me. "Sorry 'bout that to the EXTREME!"

I felt the urge to cover my ears but I resisted 'cause that would be rude...

Gokudera smacked Ryohei on the head. "Shut up, Lawn-head! You're scaring her with your _'EXTREME'_ shouting!"

Ryohei did the same. "Tell thet to yourself to the EXTREME, Tako-head!"

Then they started to punch each other like little kids.

I stared at the scene blankly.

Am I dreaming or something? O-or am I...dead?

I shook my head. No, I'm just dreaming... I'm just dreaming...

I opened my eyes to see all eyes staring at me.

I blinked and looked at them questionly.

Yamamoto was the first to break the ice.

"What do you mean by '_dreaming'_?"

I blinked twice before I realized that I was speaking out loud.

"Eh... Does that mean I'm awake...?"

I saw Gokudera putting his glasses on while observing me. He repeated Yamamoto's question.

"Tell me, what do you mean by '_dreaming_'?"

I sweatdropped. I forgot, Gokudera likes UMA's or anything out of the ordinary..

"Eto... I'm not sure you would believe me..."

Tsuna smiled at me. "Don't worry. We'll believe you."

I fidgeted with the bed sheets. "Well... I'm not from your...world.."

That perked everyone's interest. Beacuse all of them started to stare at me more while listening intently.

Lambo cutted in. "I knew it! You're a fallen angel!" He grinned brightly.

An irk mark appeared on Gokudera's head. "No she isn't, Cow Brat! She's a UMA!"

The others sweatdropped and I felt seriously offended when Gokudera thought I was a UMA. What were they thinking I am really?

"I don't think she's a UMA or an Angel, right?" Tsuna turned to me while waiting for my answer with Gokudera and Lambo waiting for the answer eagerly.

I twitched. "I'm sorry but I'm not what you're accusing me of..."

Gokudera and Lambo's face fell. I could tell they were seriously and utterly dissapointed.

Reborn continued the conversation. "Does this mean you're from a parallel world?"

Everyone was waiting for my answer. "Well, you can say that..."

Reborn nodded. "How were you sent in this world?"

I tried to remember everything that happened.

"Well... I was at home and it was late at night already so I was about to go to sleep when I saw... A ring and a box ildly sitting on the bed.."

I took out the mysterious box from the pocket of my jacket and I removed the necklace to show them the ring.

Everyone's eyes widened. "R-Reborn... Isn't that a Vongola Ring and a Vongola Box?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn's eyes narrowed. "I've never seen this before.." He turned to me. "Do you have any idea how this appeared on your bed?"

I shook my head. "No. All I know is that both of them glowed after I connected the ring to the hole of the box."

"What happened next?"

"I don't remember. All I know is everything went black. That's it."

He nodded and asked, "Is it alright if I keep these first? I need to do some research on it."

I gave a puzzled look but nodded. "Yeah.. Sure.."

Tsuna suddenly cutted in. "Ah! How could I forget! We still haven't introduce ourselves to you!"

I blinked at him. Should I tell them that I already know them?

Suddenly, my head started to hurt. I held my head and started to groan in pain.

"U-urg.. My head..."

_'No. Don't tell them yet.'_

My eyes widened. What? W-who said that?

_'In due time I will tell you who I am... Right now, you musn't mention anything about your world..'_

Why?

_'I cannot tell you right now. Just go with everything and pretend you cannot remember anything about your world.. Only when you discovered the ring and box..'_

I understand.. But are you the one who gave me those?

_'Patience.. I will tell you someday.. You also musn't tell them about this conversation...'_

I-I see..

_'I must go now.. You also have to talk to them for they are worried about what is happening to you... Farewell for now..'_

I gasped and looked up to see everyone staring at me. Reborn was eyeing me suspiciously. I wonder why?

Tsuna asked in concern. "What happened? Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Y-yeah... I-I'm fine now..."

Tsuna stared at me more before continuing. "A-anyways, we should just introduce ourselves later. You need to rest for now."

I waved my hand in front of me. " N-no, I'm fine now. Also, I would like to know all of you better.." I gave a faint smile.

Tsuna blinked and gave a small smile. "Well, if you say so.. M-my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can just call me Tsuna."

Gokudera looked away but said, "Che, Gokudera Hayato. Hurt Jyuudaime and you'll die."

I sweatdropped. I turned to Yamamoto, who was chuckling. "Haha, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. If you want, I can teach you baseball!"

Chrome bowed. "M-my name's Chrome Dokuro... I-it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at me with slight blush on her cheeks. I gave a small smile. I was about to ask about Mukuro but I remembered what _'he'_ said and so I kept my mouth shut.

Ryohei pumped his fist in the air. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the EXTREME! Do you EXTREMELY do boxing?"

I shook my head and said 'no'.

Lambo was the next to introduce himself. "Gyahahahaha! I'm the great Lambo-sama! You shall be one of my servants!"

I gave a barely audible chuckled at him and ruffled his afro. I've always wanted to do that. It feels soft like a marshmallow.

Hibari introduced himself next. "Hn. Hibari Kyoya. Disrupt the peace in Namimori and I'll bite you to death."

I gulped and I gave a faint 'yes'.

I turned to Reborn and he introduced himself. "Reborn."

I nodded.

Everyone was looking at me for some reason then I realized that I haven't introduced myself yet.

"Oh! I'm Hayashi Ayaka.. But you can call me any name you want."

"E-eto.. Since the introduction is now done, how about we get something to eat? You must be hungry." Chrome suggested.

Tsuna nodded to her and he turned to me. "You up for it?"

I was about to reject when my stomach suddenly let out a grumbling noise.

Traitor.

Tsuna chuckled and offered his hand. "Come on, let's all eat something."

I blushed heavily out of embarrasment but begrudgingly took his hand.

We went out and headed to the kitchen when we heard a very familiar battle cry.

**"VOOOOOIIIIIII!"**

And then 3 utterly familiar knives made it's way on the wall besides my head.

"H-Hiiiee! A-Ayaka-chan!" Tsuna shouted. His face drained of it's colors.

Gokudera scowled. "Tch, Those bastards are already here?" He took out his dynamites.

Yamamoto just laughed. "Haha! They're already here? More visitors!"

Chrome worriedly looked at me. "Ayaka-chan.. I think you should stay closer to us... Just to be safe.."

I blinked. What were the Varia doing here?

I took the knives engraved on the wall and observed them. Are Bel's knife really this sharp?

I decided to keep it in my pocket.

Ryohei looked at me. "Ayaka, what are you going to EXTREMELY do with those knives?"

I replied, "I'm gonna keep it, in case of emergencies."

Lambo already made his way to the kitchen, going ahead of us.

Hibari seems to be irritated.

Reborn said with a smirk, "The Varia are here.."

I observed the direction from where the knives came from and surely enough the Vongola's Independent Assassin Squad was approaching.

Oh, boy...This is going to be a long day...

* * *

A/N: Guess who the dude is? Clue he's a guy. Yeah... not much of a clue..  
Anyways~Reviews? Please? QvQ


End file.
